borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Adyz back and im pissed
hey, Adyz04r here, now i ahvent been on this wiki ever scince patch 1.3 came out, apparently all of my weapons are mods, because i traded legits for mods, that don't even look like mods, so i was screwed. Now i came back to borderlands really pissed at gearbox, determined to piss them off and bring back my old ways, (overpowering weapons, but not enough to kill the game). right now i have a lvl 70 bassass class siren, with infinite inventory space, and 270ish pearls, UNMODDED, and purples and oranges, MODDED. I put this here because whenever i enter a game on XBL i hear, "dude dupe that for me or im gonne kick you!", might i add that this was during crawmerax. so I wanna stop the bitchin. if you want a bessie or something like that, or even maybe an invisible 2k damage rocket launcher, message me saying "bitchin" ill dupe you one for free, but ONLY ONE, and also all them are lag free, and , mostr importantly, none of them kill the game. GT: adyz04r Adyz04r 22:51, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Dude all your doing is ruining everyone's game. Gearbox obviously doesnt care how angry you are and your "plan" for revenge is pretty futile. Just saying. ^^ I agree with the no name above me, and I got the nads to sign Hellz Lips 23:59, April 26, 2010 (UTC) "BITCHING" my gamertag is benyboy178, scoped serpitine unmoded, and i have some rather unique moded gun its a sniper that can shoot like 20 shoots at once, good for when the invinceable is being a bitch. "bitchin" my gamertag is ShadyM4tt, i would like a peashooter for having fun and for trying to get cars with friends in them to high places. i can dupe a shredder shredder 350x5 12.5 sps machine gun if you want though Agreed with the unsigned post. Your "plan" will get you nowhere. Perhaps you should've been more careful and skeptical when you traded weapons, hm? -- SanguisDiabolus 00:26, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Define "killing the game". Exploiting aspects of a game like this kills the game pretty good. Maybe instead of caving into the peer pressure, you plan ahead and find some decent people to play with who aren't gun-grubbing scrubs like these guys? :) That's my say on this one. Geez, this reminds me of Diablo 2 when people got tricked into stupid trade methods and ended up getting their items stolen because they weren't paying attention. Those were the days. --Ryo Kasami 14:00, April 27, 2010 (UTC) You are pissed at Gearbox for ruining your deviant fun? Gearbox has infinitely more right than you to determine what does kill the game and what does not. And as far as they are concerned, you do. (I signed for everyone.) --Nagamarky 14:18, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I am a modder, and your oppinion ruins the game, having powerfull guns, okay, having unqiue personal weapons, okay, creating extremely oberpowered weapon that fired mutiple rockets but are revolver? go fuck yourself kid. Demonique 16:30, April 27, 2010 (UTC) (still missing eridian fireblaster that became unavaible thanks to fucktart op modder) hey kid, none of my guns are modded i just went info willowtree and duped everyhting, and yeah my plan sucks, but i just wanna do something, PS: i you really wanted moded guns ask no name up here Adyz04r 23:30, April 27, 2010 (UTC)